And The Clouds
by Allie Wood
Summary: [Remus & Lily] John. John? John. John. Yes. Really? No. Knew it. I was kidding Lily. Cute conversations.


**Note from Allie:** After reading loads of Liebling's Remus/Lily fics it motivated me to write one of my own. This will be the first time I use this format though so I hope it isn't too bad. Please review if you read this. I always like compliments and constructive critisism.

* * *

**Five For Fighting - 100 Years**  
I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars

15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15…there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live…

I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind

I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life

15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star

15… I'm all right with you  
15… there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live…

Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye

The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...

I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

15… there's still time for you  
22… I feel her too  
33… you're on your way  
Every day's a new day

15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15… there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

* * *

_"Ouch! Watch it there!"_

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that Ms..."

"Evans. Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Evans. I'm Lupin. Remus Lupin." He repeated her same annoyed tone of voice as he told her his name.

"Think you're funny, do you?"

"I'd like to think so."

"You're a First Year too, aren't you? I'd suggest going and meeting those boys over there. They think they're funny too, much like yourself."

"Why, yes, I am. Thanks Ms. Evans. I'll be sure to do that."

"Uggh. Boys."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Remus. Whatcha doin'?"

"Working on my Potions essay. Quietly and alone. Just the way I like it."

"You're talking now so I guess you don't want to work on it quietly NOW, do you?"

"Actually-"

"So guess what I heard?"

"I'd rather not."

"Oh COME on Remus guess!"

"I'd rather not."

"GUESS, REMUS! Guess!"

"Fine. You got an award for having the reddest hair of the century?"

"No, but I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should. Now can you get to the point? I need to get back to writing this Potions essay."

"I'd rather not." Lily mocked him.

"Lily."

"Remus."

"Get to the point."

"Fiiiine. You're so BORING."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I'm not boring Lily. Now will you please tell me already?"

"Guess again!"

"Oh god. Not THIS again."

"Yes. This again."

"No, I'm not going to guess, Evans. Now tell me what you want to say."

"Maybe I don't WANT to tell you now."

"Ok good. Now please be on your way."

"JUST KIDDING!"

"How did I see that coming?"

"Because you're smart. BORING, but smart."

"Why thank you, Lily."

"You're welcome, Remus."

"So what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh that? I forgot a few minutes ago."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Evans."

"..."

"EVANS."

"..."

"EVANS!"

"You rang?"

"Oi. You're a trip."

"To where?"

"The sun."

"Is this your way of implying I'm hot?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yes. It's something! Tell me."

"Well, you are, but that's not what I meant."

"Of course, it wasn't."

"Lily, I wasn't being sarcastic."

"Neither was I."

"Sure."

"Oh see? SARCASM! I KNEW IT!"

"Fine then. You're a trip to Mars."

"Ew, Mars? I don't like that planet."

"Jupiter then."

"JUP-"

Remus covered her mouth. "Yes, Jupiter. No more arguing this one." He took his hand away.

"Hmph."

"You're such a girl."

"And what? You expect me to be a boy?"

"No. Of course not."

"Good."

"Yup."

"Why'd you get my attention again?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"And?"

"You already answered it."

"That's great, but what was the question?"

"Not telling."

"NOT TELLING? That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, love."

"No. It isn't."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll tell you."

"Really?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, Remus!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily Marie Evans."

"Remus J... LUPIN."

"You don't know my middle name, DO YOU?"

"Yes I do!"

"Oh, you do, do you? What is it then?"

"Erm..."

"YOU DON'T!"

"Fine. I don't. What is it anyway?"

"Guess."

"Oh Remus. Not the guessing game. That was so 1st Year."

"Or is it?"

"Remussss."

"John."

"John?"

"John."

"John."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Knew it."

"I was kidding Lily."

"So you middle name is John?"

"How many times do I have to say it for you?"

"Just once more."

"John."

"Okay. I'm good. See? Now I'll never forget it."

"I'd sure hope not."

"Remus John Lupin."

"Yes?"

"It has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, it does."

"Do you think Lily Marie Evans does?"

"I think so."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"Do I REALLY look like a Marie type of person?"

"No...?"

"No. I don't."

"I guess not then."

"Remus?"

"What?"

"What would you say if I told you that I think I like you?"

"I think I'd say that I think I like you too."

"Good because I think I like you."

"I think I like you too, Lily."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily, I think you should give James a try."

"What and leave you?"

"Well, we aren't exactly a couple. Plus, I'll always be here."

"You will?"

"Yeah, well, I don't really have many places to go, do I?"

"True."

"So you'll go out with James?"

"Heck no!"

"But I thought-"

"James is way too immature. He picks on the innocent. He's so arrogant. HE'S SO-"

"Lily! You should calm down."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"The sky is really blue today."

"Well, that was random. It is though."

"Normally, you're the one to notice these kinds of things first."

"Yup. I guess I've just gotten you to be more observant to nature."

"You should be proud."

"Oh I am."

"Good."

"Well, actually I probably would have just said the sky looks nice in general."

"Why is that?"

"The clouds are in nice shapes today too. Here look at them."

"They are."

"That one looks kinda like a number."

"Yeah. Almost like 53."

"That's it!"

"I think so too."

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think we'll be doing when we're 53?"

"Oh I don't know. Retiring hopefully I guess."

"No. I didn't ask about just you or just me. I asked about us."

"Oh."

"I think we'll be married...with two...no three kids, and we'll have a nice house in the country."

"Oh we will, will we?"

"Yup. It'll be out there so that we can go outside and look up at the really blue sky."

"And the clouds. You can't forget the clouds."

"Yes, of course, how silly of me. And the clouds."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

**And he kissed her.**


End file.
